Spikes kittens
by Agent BM
Summary: Spike saves a few kittens from the cold rain and they cause havoc around Vanellopes castle
1. Chapter 1

**Spikes kittens**

**I don't own WIR**

**Agent BM presents:**

**a spike the devil dog cartoon**

**spikes kittens**

It was a dark and stormy night in sugar rush. Vanellope sat in her media room wearing her mint green robe and marshmallow slippers. she was watching tv with her dog spike. Vanellope grabbed the remote to turn off the tv when spike grabbed it

"Gonna stay up?" Asked Vanellope

spike nodded

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Now no eating, loud noises or making a mess. I don't want anything like last time to happen again" said Vanellope

Spike licked his master

"Goodnight, come to bed when you feel like it. Remember, 3 strikes and you'll be sleeping in the fungeon" said Vanellope before leaving

Spike had to pee and went outside in the lemonade rain. He heard meowing coming from a brown sack. Spike knew it was as cat. He brought the bag inside out of pity and saw there were 3 kittens inside. Spike let them lay on one of his old dog beds. Spike went to get a blanket for them when they jumped out and started knocking things down. They knocked down a bust of Vanellope, some stereos, and somehow sent the tv and entertainment system through the floor.

Spike covered the hole with a blanket just as Vanellope stormed in

"Spike what is- hey, where's the tv?" Asked Vanellope

spike was silent

"I could've sworn I had a tv here" said Vanellope

Vanellope stepped on the carpet and fell through the hole. Spike tried to grab her but only grabbed her robe. He dropped it down the hole. Vanellope angrily came back up

"Spike that's strike one, 2 more and it's the fungeon" said Vanellope before walking back to her bedroom

the cats ran into the kitchen and started knocking food into pans. Spike tried to grab them but turned on some of the appliances. The food was launched by the cats into plates and landed on a table

"Spike, you're not eating are you?" Asked Vanellope

Spike grabbed the cats and placed them on the couch. He ran back to the kitchen before Vanellope. She noticed the food

"Who made breakfast? Hey, are you trying to butter me up?" Asked Vanellope

spike smiled nervously

"Well it isn't working, hey are those blueberry muffins? I love those" said Vanellope

she grabbed some eggs and a muffin and began eating

"Spike, that's strike 2, one more and you'll be sleeping in the fungeon tonight" said Vanellope as she ate


	2. Chapter 2

Spike followed the kittens into Vanellopes bedroom where they accidentally knocked over Vanellopes stuff. They scratched her sheets and knocked her tv down. Her toys scattered everywhere and they broke some of Vans electronics. The kittens grabbed one of Vanellopes boots and went under the bed just as she came in

"SPIKE, bad dog, I leave to eat for 5 minutes and you've destroyed my room. I don't know what's gotten into you but you ain't sleeping up here. I'm taking you to the fungeon for the night" said Vanellope angrily

she grabbed Spike and threw him in one of the cells. She locked the door and went to her bedroom. She lied on her bed

"I don't know what's gotten into that dog. I gave him 3 rules and he breaks all of them. And what's brushing against my legs?" Asked Vanellope

she sat up and saw the kittens

"aw, 3 little kittens. You guys must've been the ones who made this mess, and I blamed spike for it. I'll handle you guys in the morning, I gotta get spike out" said Vanellope as she put her slippers on and tied her robe

spike lyed on the cold floor of the fungeon. He slept sadly until Vanellope opened the door

"Spike I'm sorry, I know it wasn't you who made a mess, it was these kittens" said Vanellope as the cats walked up to him

"Come on, you can sleep with me" said Vanellope

spike and the kittens left the fungeon and back to the bedroom. Vanellope took her robe and slippers off and got into bed. Spike and the cats curled up next to her

"(Yawn) Goodnight spike, kittens" said Vanellope before falling asleep

The kittens curled up close to spike. Spike smiled and fell asleep


End file.
